


You And Me In The Old Jeep

by ObliviousInflux



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, OOC Mickey, Road Trip, Song fic, basically fluff, i was bored, idk how to tag this, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousInflux/pseuds/ObliviousInflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s go have fun, you and me in the old jeep…”</p>
<p>Mickey threw his head back, barking out a laugh as Ian scooted closer and leaned down, leaving a track of small pecks all over his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me In The Old Jeep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve had this idea for a very long time, but hadn’t really thought about writing it down… until now, I guess. Hope you enjoy and excuse any mistakes, please. English is not my native language.
> 
> (This is a song fic, you may want to listen to “Fun” by Troye Sivan while reading.)

Ian whistled happily, getting out of the car and leaving the door wide open. He crouched inside to turn the radio up louder and then stood up, facing a confused Mickey across the top of the jeep.

 

“I must say, Gallagher, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted to go on a road trip” Mickey shuffled a bit, making a move to close the door to the passenger seat, but Ian’s wide eyes stopped him.

 

“Wait, no! Leave it like that,” The redhead walked to the front of the car and hopped on top of it. “C’mere” he mumbled, reaching a hand out to Mickey and making grabby motion.

 

The shorter boy rolled his eyes but complied, walking over to his boyfriend and sitting next to him.

 

“Still don’t get why we stopped in the middle of nowhere, this is fucking ridiculous” Mickey complained, running a hand over his face. The sun was high in the sky and he felt as though he was being grilled alive.

 

“Because,” Ian hopped off of the car and grinned. He made his way over to the driver’s side of the jeep and the music suddenly stopped. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows but before he could say something, a new tune started and his boyfriend retreated to his pervious position next to him. He smirked when Mickey got even more confused. “I may or may not have had something in mind when I suggested we went on a road trip” Ian beamed and winked at the shorter boy, who was trying to remember why the new tune sounded so familiar to him.

 

And then it clicked.

 

 

_“Don’t you wanna see the world, boy? All the countries and their stars, boy”_

 

 

“Oh my god!” Mickey squealed, grinning widely. He turned to face Ian, who was smirking proudly. _“Oh my god!!!”_

Ian chuckled and slid to the ground, turning around so he was facing his boyfriend. He moved closer, making himself comfortable in between Mickey’s thighs, placing his hands on the shorter boy’s hips.

 

“Oh my- okay, how the fuck even- _you did this!_ ” Mickey’s eyes were wide with sudden realization and shock, and Ian laughed loudly at how innocent and cute he looked.

 

“Maybe,” The taller boy leaned in, pecking his lips, then pulled away and swayed his hips a little.

 

 

_“Let’s go have fun, you and me in the old jeep…”_

 

 

Mickey threw his head back, barking out a laugh as Ian scooted closer with a wide grin on his face and leaned down, leaving a track of small pecks all over his neck.

 

When he looked up, Mickey’s eyes were closed and he was humming along to his favorite (but kind of long forgotten) song. Ian’s face could have been split in two by his wide smile, for all he cared. The shorter boy looked truly happy for once and the redhead couldn’t get enough of that image. It wasn’t often that anyone saw Mickey Milkovich this happy and enjoying himself and Ian felt proud for being able to put a beautiful smile on a beautiful face with such a little gesture.

 

 

_“Shooting at rocks, bullets cocked in the midday…”_

 

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s neck and pulled him closer, making him open his eyes, which were kind of sparkling. Ian felt breathless and suddenly overwhelmed by the fondness exploding in his chest.

 

 

_“Ride around town, with our ruffles on the front seat…”_

 

 

Ian leaned down, his hands moving to wrap themselves around Mickey’s waist, and the shorter boy met him halfway in a loving kiss.

 

 

_“Listen to what I tell you…”_

 

 

Mickey’s hands found their way up Ian’s back and into his wild hair, fingers pulling at the strands softly.

 

 

_“Now you know what you gotta do… Let’s go have fun”_

 

 

Ian ran his tongue along his boyfriend’s bottom lip, making him moan lowly and open his mouth, and from there, their kiss turned into a full-on make out session.

 

_“Let’s go have fun, you and me in the old jeep…”_

 

 

Both boys pulled away, trying to catch their breaths, as they leaned their foreheads against each other. Mickey grinned up at Ian and pecked his lips once more, as the background music got swallowed by the next deep kiss Ian pulled him into and the shameless moans that followed.


End file.
